sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Senate Hall
Welcome to the Senate Hall. Here, you take control of a senator for an Empire of your creation. If you've no idea what this is like, go to The Galactic Senate to learn more. Feel free to use the Talk page for some behind-the-scenes stuff, such as senators speaking to one another out of the hall, a galactic event happening, or something secret happening. Basics Rules 1. No swearing. Use asterisks (*) to indicate senators or representatives swearing. 2. Moderators have the right to undo edits and settle disputes only. They also determine what's fair (unless they're not fair). 3. This is Galactic Politics, please don't let personal disputes interfere with diplomacy. 4. Use your common sense. If bounty hunters come in and hold you hostage, don't suddenly yank out a blaster and kill them. Guards will likely come. 5. Since some users aren't always on, wait for a response before making another post towards a senator. 6. You have to use the talk page for in-universe stuff. Put (OOU) in front for out of universe messages. 7. No Religious, Sexual, or Racial questions or comments. It's a game, users who show harassment towards any player will be terminated. 8. Sign in below. 9. Days follow actual days. You have until a moderator writes session is declared over to write your post the following morning. any number of events can happen in that time period. Moderators: User:Spyzombie45, User: Nra 'Vadumee, User:TimeMaster Senators Etah 'Owar Creator: User:Nra 'Vadumee Ejer Uy Creator: User:Spyzombie45 Yatuj Gat Creator: User:TimeMaster Events Day 1 The Chair recognizes Senator Ejer Uy, announcing his idea for a new bill: Bill 1: Presented by Senator Ejer Uy of the Hunre Empire. Original Version: All space travel that may pass through any part of the galaxy within 10 parsecs of any Grox Colony is to be rescheduled to go outside of the Grox territory for safety reasons. Any spaceship found to be near Grox territory will be fined. Permission can be asked of the High Court for an exception. Final Version: All civilian space travel that may pass through any part of the galaxy within 10 parsecs of any Grox Colony is to be rescheduled to go outside of the Grox territory for safety reasons. Any spaceship not designed for military purposes found to be near Grox territory will be fined. Permission can be asked of the High Court for an exception. Military space travel is allowed to go within 10 parsecs of a Grox colony for any purpose. Votes Yea *Senator Ejer Uy *Senator Etah 'Owar *Senator Yatuj Gat Nay Abstain Feed Back (from Senator Etah) I am forced to say no to this. My people have been trying to break through the Grox's defenses since time immemorial. Ever since the first Karnasaur ship left Karnas thousands of years ago, we found their shell thin, breakable, but we decided to wait. Since then, we have been at unending war, and now, Ejer Uy wishes to make our eternal combat illegal? No. (from Senator Ejer Uy) Sorry, Senator maybe just all civilian travel (being banned) will suit your needs perhaps? (From Senator Etah) I will allow those circumstances. The Bill is passed under the following conditions: All civilian travel to the Near Core zone is banned; Military travel is permitted. Session is declared over. Day 2 The Chair recognizes Senator Etah on his concerns and idea for bureaucracy. Bureaucracy in the Senate "Fellow senators, heed my word. Bureaucracy has poisoned our Senate! Many of you fear these bureaucrats, as either they will destroy you and have others turn a blind eye, or have purchased your allegiance. Listen to me! I will save you from these nom'res (Karnasaur insult)! Speak as you would speak, not as those who you fear would! The Karnasaurs would be more then happy to protect you from these overlords, these, these evil haters of democracy! Give us the permission to! Give your vote to us, so that we will be allowed to save you from those who would overthrow this great Republic we have built. Vote Now, my brothers and sisters! Give birth to a new age of freedom and true democracy!" Votes Yea *Senator Etah 'Owar Nea *Senator Ejer Uy *Senator Yatug Gat Abstain Feedback (from Senator Ejer Uy) How exactly senator is there an Bureaucracy, there is no 1 or 2 people leading this(well there me and you but that is not the point) Senate, also we do not have sub-levels or the sort, please explain to me how this is not an democracy. (from Senator Etah) It's simple--Storyline. The Senate has formerly been suffering from bureaucracy I fear there may be more, according to the Senate storyline. This is purely cosmetic. Karnasaur Scandle The Chair recognizes Senator Etah on a recent news bulletin (see talk page). "I AM OUTRAGED BY THIS PROPAGANDA! I DEMAND THAT THIS REPORTER BE ARRESTED UNDER CHAPTER 3, ARTICLE 4, PARAGRAPH 7, VERSE 7: 'All untrue propaganda aimed at a senator in the hopes of removing influence from them due to disrespect is to be arrested.'. But, it is up to the Senate to decide. Votes Yea *Senator Etah 'Omwar Nay *Senator Ejer Uy Abstain *Senator Yatug Gat Feed Back (from Senator Ejer) Leave the poor media alone, if you didnt want people reporting on you, you should get an restraining order. (from Senator Etah) "Ah, but putting a restraining order on one piece of poperazi scum would bring the attention of more poperazi scum, and the tabloids. Then, I would have to make more restraining orders, meaning more ''poperazi, and ''more attention from the tabloids. The cycle will repeat itself till I shut out the entire galactic media! And my private life was violated by that reporter! I hardly ever get to see my wife, let alone have a heart beat alone with her. Its either the media, or the kids, or the Senate. And no, I'm not going to resign. My empire is depending on me to be thier voice. If I finally get a chance to be romantic again, I don't want some Spode d***ed reporter telling the entire galaxy, and making me look like some sex-craver!" "The Chair declares the Karnasaur Senator to be going out of order. Stand down, Senator. Thats you first warning." "...I will comply." "The Chair brings foward the reporter." (from Senator Ejer) "As you can see this reporter is your average person, he is only doing his job, and I do not think Senator Etah has any right to use that sort of tone and those sort of words around here, now I think the senator owes this man an apology and we should contiune on with the real things that matter." Session is declared over Day 3 The Chair recognizes Senator Etah on his Privacy Protection Act. Bill 2: Privacy Protection Act I will apologize to the reporter, however, I do not wish for this sort of thing to happen ever again. I propose a Privacy Protection Act, one that will assure every senator's privacy is not to be invaded by the media. If this act is not passed, I assure you, YOU will be next. Original Version: Reporters are only allowed to film and watch the senate overall do its job and approve and decline bills. Senators are not to be questioned and reporters can be requested to leave by a senator in case that senator wishes to have privacy for up to an hour. This can be extended by a majority vote. Votes Yea *Senator Etah 'Owar *Senator Yatug Gat Nea *Senator Ejer Uy Abstain Feedback (from Senator Ejer) "Is that a threat senator? Because it seems like you are impiling that you will make this happen?" (from Senator Etah) "Senator Ejer, how would it be possible for me to control the galactic media? Besides, GNN has gone rogue hundreds of times. They always look to the poperazi for thier reports, instead of their actual reporters. They almost always rely on juicy propaganda. Wait a second... can we please send that reporter in, one last time?" "The Chair will comply." (Reporter is brought in) "The Chair would know why you asked?" "I told 'yas, I din't do notin'!" "...Oh, yes you did! You were a terroist against the Karnasaur Empire, sanctioned as a propaganda unit! I busted you and your cronies after you 6th transmission during my days as IDOWI (Imperial Department of Off-World Investagation), Anti-Terroism Unit! Senators, listen to me! There was a break-out at the Cana Prison Colony, but only one broke out: A person in the Terroist Containment Block. This man: Brak Oloma." The Bill is Passed. Session is declared over Trial of Brak Oloma "The Defendent, Brak Oloma, is charged with 6 cases off-world terrorism in the form of propaganda, one case of invasive propaganda, and one case of refusing punishment." "Quite the list. How do you plead?" "...I'm going to come clean. I know that this will make things better. I plead guilty." "My, thats something you don't see every day. For honesty, as with all who plead guilty, I'm dropping the charges of refusal of punishment. Senators, It's up to you to decide suited punishment." Suggestions (from Senator Ejer) Our empire does not give second chances, we vote for firing squad or slow hanging. (from Senator Etah) The Karnasaurs beleive that less advanced species who use technology that is not thiers to harrass more advanced species do not deserve to join the Ancients. I move for his immediate placement in a stasis pod. Karnasaurs have the ability to simulate dreaming, we can throw nightmare after nightmare at him and he won't ever be able to wake up. It's a fate worse then death, used only against those who have earned it. Verdict The Chair decedices that the use of the stasis pod is torture which breaks the Intergalactic Genvana Convention, so the prisoner will be given toxics that will not allow him to wake up, and will be thrown in a jail cell. "No please don't do it I beg you!" "Guards take him away!" "I will have my revenge just you..." The door shuts. (As they walk down the hall, the Karnasaur and Hunre senators speak to one another (Talk page)) Day 4 The Chair recognizes Senator Yatug Gat, on his Spice Selling Act: Bill 3: Presented by Senator Yatug Gat of the Heglarean Empire. "Hello. Today, I would like to introduce a new bill. It considers spice." Original Version: All spice that is mined is to be shipped immediately to a nearby Spice Storage station, this can be almost anything, from a bank to a spice storage building to a cellar owned by the government of the empire that mined it. It will then be sorted out to prevent packaging mistakes, and then shipped out to a selling station where they will be bought. To help against smuggling and piracy each spice transport, or spice freighter will be accompanied by one single fighter. Votes Yea *Senator Yatug Gat Nay *Senator Etah 'Omwar *Senator Ejer Uy Abstain Feedback (From Senator Ejer) Though there are some good points in here like fighter escorts, I still say this bill needs to be rewritten, because the sotrting of spice will cause huge delays in spice-dependent regions. Also some might not even like an fighter with them for the fear of being cited as an military target. So I am not saying yes or no, and wish to let the bill be revised. (From Senator Yatug) Yes, but if we do not use the fighter escorts we will not be able to help against piracy and smuggling. Also, we know of a machine that can sort a ton of mixed spice in under and hour. Because those are the basic points I would like to have in it, I cannot rewrite it. If you have an ideas, you should try to rewrite it yourself, Ejer. (From Senator Raf) Ejer, a single fighter cannot do much damage if they possibly do damage at all. (From Senator Yatug) Another one of my points of the good sides of this. (From Senator Etah') ''Sorry for my recent abscence, I was attending some business with my partners from the Office of '''Spec'ial T'raining and '''Re'conaissence concerning the escape of Brak Oloma and his aids (*snicker*). As for the bill, why go through with such a complex process? Even if sorting with this Heglarean Sorting device takes less then an hour, I know other races rely on out of empire shipping compinies for cheaper transport, kind of like those, uh, what was it... something that starts with an m, no, it was h, uh... well, they're a Stage 4 (Civ Stage) species, and one nation relies on the other for cheap products (poor fools, they'll be bought out in no time...). Anyway, paying for the shipping to the storage, the escort, the sorting, the shipping to the delivery station, and then the actual delivery will skyrocket the price for a single spice unit. Empires would rather harvest their own spice and go through the high prices there then deal with time delays and high prices. And that would drain corperations of thier spice mining and shipping investments, dealing a large blow to galactic economy. Would you really want to go through with all those bankruptcy claims, all those requests for economic startup cash, and don't get me started on stock market crashes. (From Senator Yatug) "It is not complex though. To prevent piracy, terrorism, theft and spice misplacement. Harvested spice is sent to a near by sorting station, which at the same time, is sending out spice, would make little difference. The second point is the escort, which governments do. The sorting machines use very little fuel and rarely need to be maintained. Spice costs would at Maximum raise a single sporebuck, for the safety sorting of spice." (From Senator Ejer) '' I agree with Senator Etah, I am now changing my vote to nay. ''(From Senator Yatug) I comply, this bill has been rejected. Thank you for your time in discussing this. '''The Billed is not Passed. Day 5 The Chair recognizes Senator Etah, on his concern for the breakout of Brak Olama. The Chair will comply with his request to keep this from the Galactic Media. "Thank you. Senators, as I stated yesterday, I am a Spectre. I've had experince in the past with some of the galaxies worst criminals, most powerful organizations, and deadliest plots and conspricies. Two days ago, Brak Oloma was freed from his punishment by a pair of Karnasaurs. I will tell you now: these Karnasaurs are not dangerous. The Spectres will not get involved, as the Karnasaur DOWS (Department of Off-World Security) has juristiction over these criminals. Thank you." (During his speech, the Senator looks unnerved and sounds suspiciously robotic. His wings also twitch.) Responses Category:Projects